Be My Lover
by sex-on-the-gavel
Summary: Kurt Hummel is just starting his senior year but is hiding in the shadows because of the bullying that threatens to ruin his entire life, but things start to look up when an attractive young man becomes his new English (first attempt at fan fiction) AU Klaine, Teacher-Student Rated M for future chapters


_Authors Note: _

_This is AU which is teacher student- Blaine is the teacher and Kurt is the student. This is my first attempt at fanfiction but I really like teacher student ones and the small amount of them annoys so I'm adding to it._

_ I'm open to constructive criticism. So feel free to give lots of feedback if I should continue this or not._

_Basically Blaine is a new English teacher at McKinley, Kurt is in his senior year and is still being bullied by Karofsky and the other jocks. I may fit in other stuff from Kurt's story line, but don't take any notice as this is an AU story. _

_This chapter is more of a filler for background information on the characters. _

_Okay, so Kim (Thank you so much) Beta-ed this for me. So I've changed and edited it. Posting the new chapter soon :) _

First half is Blaine second is Kurt.

* * *

If anyone asked him, Blaine Devon Anderson would say he was happy with his life, despite it being average. He has lived pretty normally, as far as he knows. He is twenty six, single, and, for his big break, he just applied as an English teacher, which he is happy to do.

When Blaine first went to New York, teaching had not even been on the list of possible jobs he would even do. First, he had wanted to be a singer, which although he was good at, turned out to be a long shot of ever being successful. Then it had changed to being a journalist as Blaine had always excelled at writing in English so he decided to choose that as a career path. After a year, Blaine had accomplished one month in college studying journalism and dropped out before paying back the student loan working part time at a music store in downtown New York. It wasn't till he took up music lessons teaching piano to a couple of students at a random high school when Blaine realised what he liked. Teaching. Not the music side, just teaching. He liked being able to help them, and learning new things, and also teaching them was far more rewarding as he felt like making a difference. He immediately reapplied at New York University and after three hard but rewarding years of being a student teacher, he had it. A Master of Education majoring in English. He then got a job at a high school and loved it instantly, it was definitely his calling place. Blaine found himself growing with the teenagers he taught, learning new things and pretty much discovering himself in the process. He still thought even now it was the best choice he could have made.

Blaine's being single had not been by choice though, and it happened only recently. He thought he was happy with his first-ever boyfriend, Marcus, but, after a night filled with of mistakes and let's just say, harsh truths, their relationship came to an end. Blaine broke up with Marcus, and decided never to talk to him again. The break up did not end well, so Blaine decided to ditch his _beautiful_ New York altogether and come back home to Westerville.

Blaine tried looking for a job in Ohio. He worked as a substitute teacher at his old school, Dalton, for a few times, but he couldn't seem to find a full-time job. He went looking in Lima instead, and learned that in McKinley High, a senior English teacher was due to retire at the end of the school year. He applied immediately and brought a small flat in the quiet but comfortable town, settling in by spending time with his parents and friends, and by playing occasionally in a few bars using his talents- singing and playing the guitar- to his advantage.

Blaine was more than ecstatic when he found out he got the job. He pretty much jumped around his room at the thought of finally having a stable job, despite having a bad ending to his relationship. He had fallen into a depressed rut after he had caught his now ex-boyfriend cheating, but he's happy now.

Blaine spent his boyfriend-free summer planning the course work and decorating his classroom to make it a more suitable environment for learning and inspiration. The room was decorated in such a way that, in his opinion, would make sure the students who would to ignore him would instead be distracted by interesting facts about English. He also made sure to pick up new books for his class, because he knew the old teacher, who seemed completely nutty by the state of the classroom and leftover work, had left boring, uninteresting books. Blaine's friends simply rolled their eyes at their work-obsessed friend and simply encouraged him to get out and get laid, but Blaine wasn't interested. He didn't care about not having the silly significant other. It really didn't bother him as he was content with his life in small town Lima and he certainly didn't expect any of that to change.

The first day of the semester came sooner than expected for Blaine. He was nervous, but at the same time, excited, to be teaching a few classes. He had planned that the year will run smoothly for the senior students, because he knows what it's like in senior year, with all that graduating and planning for the future. He did not want to put any more stress on his students.

As he sat in his chair at the front of the class, his right leg began fidgeting under the table. His mind then decided to implant worst-case scenarios into his head like "What if they hate me?", or "What if they don't like the way I teach?". His hands went all clammy. Blaine cleared his throat in an attempt to calm himself down. After a few more seconds, he looked up as students began to enter and shot them all a smile, relieved that at least a couple smiled back.

As the class filled to the most Blaine thought it could, he stood and walked to the middle of the room, pointing to his name written in a neat but large writing, "MR. ANDERSON", before clearing his voice and beginning to talk. "Hi, as you can see, my name is Mr. Anderson. I'll start by saying a few things about myself, just to make it easier for you to start off with a new teacher," Blaine paused and looked around the silent room.

"I'm twenty six years old, and I'm from Westerville but I went to New York University before moving back here. I enjoy reading, writing, singing, and I play guitar. And, yeah, before I bore you even more, that's me. I really hope we can have a great year, guys," He smiled nervously at the class and felt some nerves disappear when a few faces smiled back. He chose that moment to grab the register as he sat on the edge of his desk. He nudged his black frames further up his nose while trying to read what was on the register.

"So, just raise your hand when I say your name, so I can learn them as we go," He said with a grin, starting with the top of the register, "Uh, Artie?"

* * *

Kurt felt faintly sick of the prospect of being back at school. The summer had made him finally feel free from all of the crap that has been following him- Karofsky and his friends. During the school year, Kurt had to go through hearing them say the stuff that he had to pretend didn't affect him. He was being pushed into lockers that bruised his sides, which, in turn, gave him that horrible fear that crept around his shoulders, hanging onto him like a dead weight. With that, Kurt attempted to pass through his year at school without ending up slammed against a locker and ruining another Marc Jacobs coat. The freedom of hanging out with Mercedes, Tina and the other Glee members while updating his summer wardrobe had kept him to an amazing high. Even his Father had mentioned how happy Kurt looked.

As soon as the last Sunday of the summer doomed upon him, Kurt found himself sitting in front of his mirror, shirt off, as he looked at his pale skin, now free of the bruises that used to litter it. He sighed in resentment, running his fingers through his usually messy hair before he put on his dressing gown and continued to do his rigorous skin routine. He hated how weak he felt about heading back for his senior year. Wasn't this meant to be the best year of high school? Not the year to feel like you were going to have to hide under a desk just to escape homophobic bullies who had no other motive other than to make your life hell? Kurt used his anti-fatigue eye cream to wash away the dark circles under his eyes, which had gathered after a couple of fearful sleepless nights. He felt like something might go his way this year, his senior year. Well, hopefully.

The next day Kurt slowly made his way to school, holding tightly onto his daily dosage of caffeine that was a Grande non-fat mocha from the life-saving Lima Bean, though ironically, as life-saving it might be, he had to take a short cut that he knew was deserted usually. He managed to avoid Karofsky and the others as he went to home room to figure out his timetable.

As he sat at the back of the class, reading his timetable, his eyes caught on a new name by his English slot, "Mr Anderson," which could only mean they had a new teacher, and probably a bad one at that.  
The last teacher had been to Kurt's immense disappointment, an utter failure at life and had made him resent the subject and Kurt was completely agreed on the fact that this "Mr Anderson" would be the same.

As Kurt made his way into his advanced English class, (Yes, **advanced**, and although he hated to brag, he was pretty proud of himself for the opinionated essays that earned him the spot in that class) he dropped his now empty coffee cup in the bin and found himself a perfect spot, right in the far left. As he sat down, pulling out his already colour coded folder, he looked up, and suddenly wished he had not just sat down there, because at the front of the class, wearing a ridiculous blazer and tie combo that would usually make Kurt want to die dramatically of fashion abuse, was a complete… _angel_.

This… _angel_, as Kurt could only call it, was _beautiful_.

He was short but broad, obviously well-built and muscular. His hair was slightly gelled, but not so much that you could miss the obvious curly head of hair that lay underneath. His eyes were a perfect hazel, a spark igniting with curious wire frames covering them, which only made him look wise beyond his obviously not-so-many years. His nose crinkled as his lips spread into an adorable and nervous smile. Stubble vaguely littered his strong jaw line, and Kurt was just mesmerized as the _angel_ spoke, finally confirming his perfectness, with a deep but soft like velvet tone. This suited him amazingly, Kurt thought as he gazed, slightly open-mouthed as he barely heard the sentences of the man in front. Kurt just picked up "New York, Singing, Guitar " which made his heart flutter as he blushed, thinking, that…_Yes._ Maybe something would definitely improve this year.

* * *


End file.
